


Weekend Wonders

by Syven_Siren



Category: Deadly Class (Comics), Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Deadly Class Imagine, Deadly Class x You, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sleepiness, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Billy and the reader decide to stay in seclusion for the weekend.





	Weekend Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr: “Hey, can you write a billy bennett smut ( the reader is a rat, has black and white hair and tattoos and already his girlfriend)”
> 
> Because they are meant to be teens in the show, I did a very very light version of what was requested.

Rolling over on the small double bed, you’re greeted with the peaceful face of Billy. Sound asleep, he soft snores fill the quiet space of the dorm. His face scrunches in irritation as you brush little strands of green hair away from his forehead. 

“Hmm. Five more minutes.” 

“You say that every morning, Billy.” You laugh out quietly, waiting for him to open his eyes. 

Billy traces the tattoo that hugs your hip. Following the black lines that are seared into his memory, his fingers dance along your skin, stopping at the waistband of your panties while the tattoo continues on under the fabric. 

“Let’s stay in bed all day.” 

“That’s what we did yesterday,” You retort, throwing your leg over his waist drawing his body closer to you. 

“You didn’t enjoy it?” His question exposes his lack of confidence and increasing worry. Billy has always been the reserved one in your relationship. Shy and naive in regards to romance, he contradicts your boldness and sensual nature. 

“Of course I did but our friends will start to worry. They’ll probably think some legacies are holding us captive or something.” 

“N-no. I told Lex that you and I would be together all weekend and to leave us alone. He agreed as long as I gave him all the details later,” His voice quivers as you press your body into his. The thin material of your t-shirt leaves little barrier between your chest and his. 

“Hm. Make sure to tell him about the wonders of last night. It’s the closest he’ll get to ever having sex again since Brandy won’t have him anymore,” You laugh into his neck, your breath fanning across his skin. When he doesn’t respond, you pull away to find him looking at you incredulously before he bursts into laughter. His face is dusted pink at the very thought of sharing the intimate details of how last night went. Smiling at his melodic tone, you peck his cheek several times. Each new kiss has more and more intent behind it. 

Billy sighs as you begin to nibble along his jawline. The flush of his cheeks darkens and you swear you can feel the heat radiating off them. Shifting your hips, you force him onto his back with you planted on his waist; your hands lay on his chest supporting your upright position. Wide-eyed, he waits for your next move and you can’t help but giggle at his innocence. For as long as you’ve been together, you will never get over seeing him in such a flustered state. 

Billy’s vision flutters between your eyes and your lips and you know what he wants. Leaning down to kiss him, your movement is methodical and slow just to tempt him even more. As you get closer, he licks his lips in anticipation. Finally connecting in a heated kiss, he lets out a hum of satisfaction. Too focused on how your tongue brushes against his lower lip seeking entrance, he is taken aback by you pressing your lower half against him. His body shudders underneath you. 

Pulling away from the exchange, you thread your hands through your two-tone hair while you catch your breath. An impish grin crosses his face as he tugs on your tattooed forearms, forcing you to lay against him fully. Smirking at him, you give in and kiss him again. 

“Guess this means we’re staying in bed after all, huh?”


End file.
